Roswell 2007
by Wormhole
Summary: In July 1947 a UFO reportedly crashed in Roswell New Mexico and now 60 years on… to the day, it’s happened again. Only what happens when the occupant of that crash turns out to be one of their own. contains spoilers for Seasons 3&4 Crossover with Stargate
1. Teaser

**Please note: Again un-beta'd and this story contains spoilers for series three and four.**

**I've been debating whether to post this story or not; I guess if there is any interest I'll continue with it as when I get time. **

**Please let me know what you all think. Enjoy.**

**Roswell 2007**

**In July 1947 a UFO reportedly crashed in Roswell; New Mexico and now 60 years on… to the day, it's happened again. Only what happens when the occupant of that crash turns out to be one of their own.**

**Teaser**

General Landry was strolling the corridors of the SGC when Doctor Lee came bursting round the corner, waving a piece of paper towards him. "General Landry, General Landry!"

Landry stopped walking and turned to face him. "What is it Doctor Lee."

Once Lee had caught up with him, he handed over the piece of paper. "Sir. It's happened again Sir."

Landry took it and asked the question before looking at it. "What has?"

Doctor Lee explained as he tried to catch his breath. "A UFO crash, in Roswell, just outside New Mexico; it's all over the News Reports and your not going to like it."

Landry could see Lee was hesitating, even though the information was written out on the piece of paper just handed to him, he demanded to hear it direct. "Spill it."

"From the information we've been getting it's a Replicator ship."

**Interested? TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Wow: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, glad you all liked the start. Special thanks to Johnno53, mtee1958, janib, musik-luvr, sparklyshimmer2010, Wraithfodder and Red Leader for reviewing. Hope this chapter lives up to the last ;).

Again un-beta'd but if anyone does spot any mistakes please feel free to let me know and I'll correct them when I post the next chapter again thanks to sparklyshimmer2010 for spotting the last.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter One**

** Forty-Eight hours before the crash**

Elizabeth ran through the hallways of the Replicator city. She needed to get as far away from the 'Human form Replicators' as possible.

She needed help and was able to contact Rodney who was back on Atlantis by interfacing with a computer terminal here in the enemy's city.

"_Rodney, its Elizabeth are you there?"_

She could feel the nanitites inside her fighting for control of her body, having been manipulated by the 'Replicator Scientists,'whom she was able to escape from during transit to another research laboratory, after she'd trashed the old one.

"_Please be there, I need directions."_

She'd lost track of time, from when team left her behind, yes she had ordered them to go but as far as she was aware they hadn't even attempted coming back to rescue her. Credited they probably didn't even know she was still alive.

_Rodney's surprised face popped up on the video screen. "Elizabeth… What… How?"_

The Puddle Jumpers were of no use to her, she didn't have the ATA gene.

"_No time to explain Rodney, I need your help."_

She made for the main hanger bay using her newfound abilities to find the place.

"_Anything," replied Rodney, "Where are you? We can come and get you."_

Once she arrived, she saw two guards, guarding the doorway. She knew the wall between her and the 'hanger bay' wasn't too thick and attempted to try something new, something she once witnessed Oberoth do.

"_No need, I'm attempting to escape from the Replicators now, but I need your help overriding certain controls."_

Positioning herself up against the wall, she slowly lifted up her right hand and pressed up against it and watched as it passed through harmlessly. She was about to step through the wall when her arm got stuck.

"_Which controls?" Asked Rodney._

Confused she tried to pull it out, but it was no good, she turned round hearing boots from the Patrol Guards coming her way.

"_The ones for a Replictor ship."_

Remembering she was only half Replicartor she tried to manipulate the nanaites inside her to allow her to pass fully through the wall.

"_Let me know when you need them; you're coming back here aren't you?"_

Elizabeth rushed on board the nearest ship and jumped into the pilot's chair.

"_I can't do that Rodney, I don't know where you are and the moment I do the Replicators will know; no, I'm heading direct for Earth… Find me and don't tell the SGC they'll only lock me up once they know I'm out."_

Rodney had passed the information needed and before she knew it she was flying away from the Replicators city.

-----

Back on Atlantis Rodney tapped the odd key after the image of Elizabeth's face had faded. "No… no… no. Damit."

Closing the laptop he rushed out the Science Lab to find John. This was going to make his day.

----

**Twelve hours after the crash**

Whilst five army helicopters raced to the crash scene over New Mexico, an unmarked Black Hawk helicopter was already there and a few reporters had gathered round and watched the scenes unfold.

Four armed people 'dressed in black overalls and masked faces' jumped out the hanger bay door of the Black Hawk and rushed towards the crashed spaceship.

One group member had overridden the lock to gain access to the ship, whilst the others kept a lookout for unwelcome visitors; the minute it was open, three of them rushed in leaving the smallest person in the group on guard.

Inside the Black Hawk the pilot watched through his sunglasses as the four remerged from the ship; half carrying half dragging someone from the wreckage, a smile curved on his lips.

The sound of the five-army helicopters could soon be heard. The person who was guarding the entrance heard them coming. "We've got company!" Shouted a female voice to her comrades.

They all rushed back to the Black Hawk and jumped on board. Lifting their passenger in with them.

The Black Hawk soon took off and flew away from the scene; but they had been spotted and four of the five-army helicopters gave chase.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks :) - Next Chapter Coming Soon!.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews.

Again un-beta'd but as before if anyone does spot any mistakes please feel free to let me know and I'll correct them when I post the next chapter.

Enjoy

**Chapter Two.**

The cover hiding Elizabeth's face from the cameras was removed. She'd been propped up against the left wall of the helicopter and the minute things came into focus, she panicked having seen the three masked faces and tried to scurry away.

The person running through files on a laptop noticed this, quickly put it down and placed both hands on either side of her shoulders. "Elizabeth take it easy its us," sounded a familiar voice.

She looked at the man's face as he removed his balaclava. "Rodney?"

"It's me."

Everyone else near her removed their balaclava; first Ronon and then Teyla.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "You found me."

"Didn't doubt us did you?" Asked Rodney.

"But how? How did you get away from Atlantis without rousing suspicion?"

"Well, we're supposed to be on a mission using the fixed hyperdrive we adapted to the Puddle Jumper. But we kinda took a detour." Answered Rodney.

"Won't Atlantis base know your missing, if you don't turn up to your allotted location in time?"

"That one we've got sussed. We told Carter the Jumpers engine had failed and we would be sometime before it was fixed."

"We've got everything planned." Added Ronon.

"You know," replied Rodney as he retrieved his laptop, "those Replicators sure made a right mess of things. What did they do to you?"

"Basically treated me as a test subject, which wasn't pleasant. I was lucky to get away; one experiment was so painful I through a tantrum and trashed the place. They deemed the Laboratory I was in useless and transported me to another, which is how I made my getaway."

Suddenly confused she wondered who the fourth person was she'd seen move to the front and who was flying. "Who's at the front?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne." Answered Teyla, "the Major provided the helie… heli."

"Helicopter?" Finished Rodney.

"Yes, that's it. Said it was a hobby; fixing them and modifying them, that he had one undergoing repairs before he came to Atlantis."

Suddenly gunshots sounded as warning bullets were fired passed them.

-----

At the front John couldn't get the weapons system too work. "No weapons Major!"

"Never got round too fixing it!" Replied Lorne.

"Great!"

-----

"Tell John to keep flying straight?" Asked Elizabeth as she looked at Teyla.

Teyla did as asked, even though she didn't know what Elizabeth had planned.

Rodney watched as Elizabeth expression suddenly changed, as she concentrated on something; what he didn't know.

Elizabeth reached out and scanned the four helicopters chasing them. It wasn't long till she could see every detail of them as though it was like looking at a blueprint.

She soon found what she was looking for and doubled her effort in her task.

-----

The helicopter pilot who fired those bullets felt a slight movement in the gear stick, which he didn't perform and tried to correct the change.

But another was made without his consent; confused he carefully removed his hands to see what was happening; as suspected the joystick was moving of it's own accord and he soon found the helicopter was turning round to face another.

-----

John noticed this on his display, that the lead helicopter chasing them had changed course and was heading into another, which quickly veered out the way as it passed.

Teyla had reached John and passed on the message having tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Just keep flying straight."

John turned too face her. "What's going on back there?"

"I don't know; Elizabeth has a plan."

-----

Elizabeth attempted to manipulate the controls of another aircraft; having felt the first was successful.

-----

John continued to keep an eye on the display and could see another helicopter changing course, only this time heading straight for the cliff face they'd passed not long ago. "Stop her quick, before she hurts someone."

It was too late; by the time Teyla had rushed to the back, a load explosion sounded.

That explosion jolted Elizabeth out of her trans. "Oh, god… was that me? I couldn't see any obstacles."

Soon after, aggressive fire erupted from the three helicopters still remaining.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks :) - Next Chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :). Enjoy

**Chapter Three**

John manovered the aircraft side to side over the desert, in an attempt to avoid the onslaught of bullets, fired at them. "We need to loose these guys before we can land this helicopter."

Lorne kept his eyes pealed for a possible diversion spot and noticed they were coming towards a small lake, which was near where they needed to be and pointed it out to John. "Ditch the aircraft."

John looked at Lorne thinking he was mad. "Not quiet the diversion I had in mind."

"Listen. We ditch the aircraft, jump out into the lake and set an explosive charge to blow it up. Make it look like we crashed."

"You sure you want me to do that to a perfectly good machine?" Asked John as he straighten himself out in his seat,

"Not unless you can come up with another idea."

John activated the internal speakers so everyone heard him over the radio. "Listen guys, we're ditching this helicopter into the lake and then blowing it up once we've bailed out. Brace yourselves for impact."

Without further warning John dived down to the lake once he was near enough.

Everyone in the back grabbed onto something and the craft hit the water with an almighty thumb, which knocked everyone of balance.

John jumped out his seat, soon followed by Lorne and they moved to the back section.

Once there, Lorne slid open the side door and ordered everyone to jump out.

Whilst he was doing that John set up an explosive charge. Once done, he followed them out, jumping into the water after them.

In the water John could see Elizabeth struggling a bit. Considering what she'd been through it was hardly surprising. He yelled out to the others before giving her a hand to swim to the edge. "Thirty seconds to swim to the edge; move it!"

Everyone swam as quick as possible; once at the edge they climbed out and started running away from the craft.

Seconds later it exploded; the force of the explosion threw everyone onto the ground.

Ronon was the first to get back up and he led the way, he knew we're they needed to be.

----

One of the helicopter pilots radioed the craft, which stayed near the crash site. _"Target destroyed. We we're forced to use lethal action on the craft after one of ours was taken down." _

Sitting next to the pilot was Richard Woosley, having heard the call he snatched the radio from him. "Taken down how?"

"_Smashed into the cliffs Sir. It looked like suicide, but one of our men reported loss of control in another incident."_

"No sign of survivors from the enemy aircraft?"

-----

"None that I can see…"Suddenly out of the blue, two of the aircrafts next to each other jerked in opposite directions and the pilot on the radio had to make a course correction.

The pilot radioed back once the correction was made. "Sorry Sir. It felt like some force just pushed us aside."

-----

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth sat in the back of the Puddle Jumper with John, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney. All three of them tried to calm her down; she couldn't stop thinking of what she'd just done. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm a danger too everyone."

"Your no danger to us." Replied Rodney.

Elizabeth looked at him. "I nearly got you all killed, I certainly killed that pilot."

John bent down level to her as she sat on the back seat "You couldn't have known about the cliff and if it's of any reassurance, the pilot probably ejected before hitting it."

Elizabeth looked at him through blurry eyes. "You think?"

"I know I would've."

Lorne's voice sounded as John stood back up. "We're coming up to the Stargate."

Elizabeth looked toward the view screen. "Where are we going? You can't take me back to Atlantis."

"Don't worry," replied John, "you don't know where it is, so neither will the Replicators if they track you down and if Carter doesn't like it, will ask Ladon to take you in."

"With that option, think I'd rather take my chances on Earth." Replied Elizabeth sarcastically.

-----

In the Atlantis Control Room, alarms sounded as the Gate activated and Chucks voice alerted the Gate Room. "Incoming Wormhole."

Carter looked up from her office and rushed outside once she heard the announcement.

Apart from Colonel Sheppard's team, they weren't expecting anyone else back. "IDC?"

Chuck looked at her as she came up to him. "It's Major Lorne's Ma'am."

"Lower the shielded."

Chuck complied with the order and the Puddle Jumper suddenly appeared in the Gate Room.

The Puddle Jumper then rose up to the docking section.

----

John stood by the hanger door, before opening it he looked at Elizabeth. "Are you ready for this?"

"No, but I don't have any other choice do I?" She replied bluntly.

John opened the hanger door. "Nope… Well unless you count Ladon as one." John said teasingly.

-----

Carter waited for them at the bottom of the steps as John's team made their way down.

The minute Carter spotted Elizabeth she activated her mic. "Security team to the Gate Room." After which turned to face John. "What is the meaning of this Colonel?"

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "Next chapter coming soon!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this :).**

**Chapter Four**

The minute she'd arrived in Atlantis Elizabeth had been placed into quarantine. Doctor Keller was suited up along with Doctor McKay and they started to run some tests.

Two hours later Colonel Samantha Carter paced around the briefing room table, where John, Rodney, Evan, Telya and Ronon we're all seated. "Doctor McKay, did you find out anything during your examination of Doctor Weir?"

He wanted to lie, but know doubt Keller would've informed Carter any way. "Both Keller and I have been able to repair some of the damage the replicators have caused, but it'll take time."

She nodded and got straight down to the situation at hand. "Your little hightail rescue has put the Stargate and Atlantis programmes in jeopardy."

She used the small remote to turn on the monitor in front of them, to show them what sort of trouble they'd caused.

A young female reporter, with long brown hair and wearing fashioned glasses spoke to the camera. "An extraordinary event took place this morning, here in Roswell."

The Camera turned to show the crashed spacecraft behind her. "As you can see, an Unidentified flying object crashed here, in the early hours of this morning and we can show you from our video footage; that amazingly a survivor was pulled out from the wreckage."

The Camera zoomed in on the five people running from the spacecraft. "Are the government covering up again? To me the survivor appears to be human form and if you look even closer…."

The Camera zeroed in on the Atlantis patch on Elizabeth's arm.

"Shit." Blurted out John, who turned too face the others sitting to the right of him, "I told you guys to remove anything that can be traced."

"Hey," defended Rodney, "we we're kinda of busy not getting caught besides," he turned to face Carter, "isn't it the Governments job to stop something like this form getting out?"

Carter paused the image and turned to face him. "Usually yes, but this footage was missed in the search."

Carter pressed play and the reporter showed the helicopter they used. "Not long after the removal of this visitor, a high speed air chase took place, during which an army helicopter was destroyed."

Footage of the wreckage was shown. "So far as we know the pilot did eject, before the helicopter crashed." A parachute was shown on the ground, yards from the crash.

"At least that's something," added Rodney, "Elizabeth was a complete wreck after that happened."

"Would someone mind explaining to me, just how that did happen?" Asked Carter as she paused the screen again.

John and Rodney looked at each other.

"I'm guessing it involves Doctor Weir?"

John sighed and nodded. "She was able to gain control of the helicopters chasing us; I think she was trying to steer them away, but she couldn't see any obstacles till it was to late."

"You see the situation you've put me in, not only did you lie to me about your mission but you brought back someone who could be a potential threat too this base."

John was fuming and he got up from his chair and moved to where Carter was standing in the middle of the room and stood face to face with her. "That someone has saved this city more times then you can imagine…"

Carters voice rose to match his. "You're not helping maters Colonel. Sit down before I have you removed from duty."

John held Carters gaze for a moment to see if she was serious, before he walked back to his chair.

"From this footage; the SGC knows that it was your team that rescued Doctor Weir from the crash. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to turn her over to Stargate Command."

Before John could say anything, Rodney jumped in. "You can't!"

"I've got no other alternative Doctor McKay, General Landry ordered me this morning to return Doctor Weir to Earth where she can be kept an eye on."

"We can keep an eye on her here." Replied Teyla.

"I'm afraid we can't, it's too much of a security risk… If the replicators trace her, we're as good as dead."

Carter turned round to turn the screen off. "She leaves first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

With that she left the room.

"Can you believe that," spoke Rodney as he got out of his seat, "they didn't even consult us about it."

"We took a chance McKay, we knew something like this could happen." Answered John.

"Time for a plan B?" Questioned Ronon.

"Yes," answered John, "Time for a plan B."

**TBC**

Please read and review, thanks. Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**Must be my longest chapter yet :D.**

**Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :). Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

The reporter seen recently on the video footage shown in the Briefing Room on Atlantis; was now rummaging through her files back on Earth. "Damn it, I know your here somewhere."

Having closed the top draw of the filing cabinet behind her desk, she opened another.

"N, no. O, P, Q, R, S, T... Are there you are." Pushing five files out the way, she eventually found the one she was looking for and pulled it out. On the front it read. 'Unexplained incidents in Roswell.'

She then moved forward to the U section and pulled out another folder titled 'UFO sittings over the United States.'

She first turned to the U folder and looked up the last big UFO Roswell incident back in 1947. It was then someone knocked on her door.

Turning she saw a tall grey haired guy standing over the threshold hold; wearing an Army Uniform. "Come to tell me to stop what I'm doing?"

"Before you do something you'll regret, yes." He replied walking into her office.

"I don't think so… Sorry didn't catch your name?" She asked as she turned back round to close the files on her desk.

"General Jack 'O' Neil, United States Air Force, Miss," Jack looked her name badge, "Winters. I've come to retrieve that video footage, which was illegally shown without consent of the United States government."

"Took your time, surprised you didn't stop the transmission." Before Jack had time to respond, Winters handed the tape over.

"Just so you know Miss Winters, the Government will make certain everyone else knows, that crash this morning was nothing more then a test flight conducted by NASA, one which failed."

"Now you know better then I do General, as a reporter that's not going to stop me searching for the truth."

"Believe what you like Miss Winters, just don't do anything you might regret in the future. Good day." With that Jack turned and left.

Winters gave it a few minutes before she stated rummaging in her bag for her car keys and rushed off to follow the General.

------

Rodney was racking his brains to come up with an idea that'll help convince Carter to keep Elizabeth in Atlantis.

He was mixing his coffee when an idea struck him, one, which could free Elizabeth from the nanites entirely and keep her alive.

Dropping his spoon in the cup, he got up of his stall and rushed out of the Science Lab to find Carter.

------

He found her in the Cafeteria finishing her lunch and he wondered over to the table and blabbed it out before waiting for attention. "Molecular Separation."

Carter nearly chocked on her food when he said it and looked at him. "Excuse me."

"I've found a way to separate the nanites from Elizabeth's cells and keep her alive at the same time."

"I'm listening."

"The Wormhole, we know that whenever someone steps through it, it separates their Molecular Structure. What if, we let it separate Elizabeth's; but stop it from reconstructing the nanites. We have Elizabeth's pattern in the Daedulas transporter buffers we can use that to reconstruct her if you like."

"And how do you propose we do that, considering the transporters don't work in the Wormhole?"

"It doesn't need to work in the Wormhole, we just need to upload the pattern in the DHD, the other end."

Carter got up from her chair; I like the reasoning behind it McKay and I can't see any reason why it shouldn't work. Prove to me that it will and I'll be prepared to give it a go if Doctor Weir is happy too.

Bouncing up and down, Rodney didn't waist anytime leaving the room. He suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned back round. "Umm, I could use some help with it."

Carter nodded and followed him out the room.

-----

Back on Earth, Miss Winters had been able to follow the General to Cheyenne Mountain. She could see the entrance to the facility but it was heavily guarded.

She pulled her car out of site and waited till nightfall to try and gain entrance.

Whilst waiting she noticed a workingman enter, with that idea, she found a way in.

-----

"Are you sure this will work Doctor McKay?" Asked General Landry via webcam, "Your recent activities have left me with little trust with yourself and the rest of Sheppard's team."

"I'm sure it will, you have Elizabeth's pattern your end loaded into the Daedulas terminal, that just needs to be loaded into the DHD. The minute she steps through will freeze the nanites inside the Wormhole. That should allow her enough time to step through, and as soon as the Gate closes the nanites will die."

"Very well, how long do you need to set up?"

"We're almost done, another few hours maybe."

"Dial back within two hours, Landry out."

----

Night had come, Winters had acquired herself a workman's uniform and a fake ID pass from the unconscious attendant, who left the building a few hours ago and was now lying flat out in the back of her car.

Opening her door she walked up to the entrance. She waved the pass over the security guards face, hardly giving him enough time to read it.

The guard opened the barrier and she walked in with a smug look on her face.

Inside was like a maze, a few guards walked passed but no one questioned her presence.

Suddenly alarms sounded and guards rushed towards the hive of activity. She followed close behind.

She soon found herself looking into large room, at the back of which stood a huge ring, which was spinning on it's own.

Everyone was to busy looking at it, no one saw her walk further in, completely mesmerized by it's wonders.

She watched; what looked like a pool of water rush out towards the waiting guards and the radio in the room activated. "Wormhole established."

-----

Landry was in the Control Room. "You are clear to proceed Doctor McKay."

-----

In Atlantis Elizabeth stood by the Gate. "You sure about this Rodney?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life. Go on." He encouraged.

Elizabeth took one last look around the room, looking at everyone in turn, Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, Carter and Rodney. Before walking up to the Gate.

-----

Completely awestruck by it, Winters walked up to the blue puddle.

"What the!" Seeing this Landry pressed the internal speakers. "Ma'am, keep back from the Wormhole."

She hadn't responed. Landry turned to one of the guards behind him. "How the hell did she get in here?"

He didn't wait for an answer instead he radioed Atlantis again. "Atlantis this is Stargate Command abort mission, I repeat abort mission."

McKay's voice came over the speakers. "It's too late she's in."

Landry looked up at the Gate and once again activated the Internal Radio; just as Winters reached out to touch the Puddle. "Arrest the intruder."

By the time a guard had reached her, it was too late. A bright flash lit up the entire room.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "Next chapter coming soon!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter finished. I have to say I nearly decided to write a whole new story on this little AU universe ;). But I didn't have anything to base it on.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth woke up, only to find that she was lying on a cold metal grated floor. Slowly she got to her feet, at the same time tried to wipe the splitting headache that was forming at the back of her head.

Having got halfway up, Elizabeth heard the sound of 'safety catches' on a few guns being unlocked.

Looking up from her half crouched position she could see the four-armed guards pointed their guns menacingly at her. Another thing she noticed; not only was she in the Gate Room at Stargate command, but the uniforms seemed to be out of place.

Now standing, she looked around for a familiar face and saw General 'O' Neil walking towards her. "I'm not dreaming again am I General? Why the sudden change in…."

The minute 'O' Neil had reached her; he backhanded her across the face, before she could finish her sentence. "The rebellious leader of Atlantis, finally being brought to justice."

-----

Winters woke up, only to find that she was looking up at a ceiling from a bed. She turned her head to the right and saw the man from earlier that day, standing with another; his arms crossed impatiently.

She closed her eyes and turned back to face the ceiling. "What happened?"

The stranger answered her question. "You interfered with a vital project and because of that one of our administrators is missing."

She turned back to face the man who spoke. "What project?"

"That is none of your concern Ms. All you need to know is, that you have been placed in the Infirmary under guard until further noticed."

"On whose authority."

"Mine, General Landry commander of this facility." With that he turned and walked out the room.

Winters looked at 'O' Neil. "I did warn you." Was the only response she got from him before he also left.

Winters slid down into her bed and whispered to herself. "What have I done?"

-----

Elizabeth found herself being dragged into a cell and locked in, she moved forward to the bars and looked 'O' Neil in the face. "Why are you doing this?"

"Traitors get what they disserve, you thought you could rebel against Earth and claim Atlantis for your own, guess again. You'll be hanged first thing in the morning for your crimes."

With that 'O' Neil turned to leave, having placed two people on guard just outside her cell door.

Elizabeth was left with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that this was happening and then a thought struck her. "General wait!"

'O' Neil stopped walking away and turned back round to face her. "I think there's been a mistake, I'm not your Doctor Weir. Whatever she's done, I am not she."

She could see him contemplating her words. "Look at me," she indicated her uniform and compared it to theirs all out black gear, "do I look like I'm from you time?"

"Many things have changed since you corrupted those under your command; make them fight for you."

"Make them fight for me? I wasn't out the to wage a war against you. We were out there to explore."

"That was your mission yes, till we discovered that you were working for the Trust."

"Working for them? I would never deceive you."

"You already did. Seven hours till morning Doctor Weir, make the most of it."

**TBC**

Please read and review, thanks :) Next chapter coming soon! (Don't forget to check out The Prince and The Bride)


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Seven.**

Elizabeth looked up at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her cell. "Five hours." she whispered to herself. The ache in her head was steadily getting worse and she was starting to feel pain in her stomach.

She contemplated trying the trick she used, whilst escaping the Replicator ship but didn't fancy getting stuck again. But told herself it was either that or be hanged.

Preparing herself, she stood up against the back wall. She had considered the bars at the front, but if anything had gone wrong the guards would've seen.

Imitating the same procedure as before she tried again. She frowned when nothing happened. She didn't even feel a response from the nanites inside her.

Turning round to make sure the guards weren't watching she tried again and still nothing.

She gave up and sat down on the bench on the left side of the wall holding her stomach at the same time.

-----

Back in Atlantis Rodney had been examining the results from the experiment on his computer pad, in the Control Room. "This is bad."

John looked at him. "Bad as in."

"The experiment worked to a certain extent. The nanites where frozen inside the Wormhole but." McKay continued to work on his computer pad.

John was beginning to get frustrated. He hated it when Rodney never finished an explanation. "But?"

"Elizabeth didn't arrive at her intended destination, which means she didn't connect with her original pattern imported into SGC DHD."

"Putting us back to square one." Finished Sheppard.

Rodney looked at him gravely and nodded. "We need to find her stat."

-----

With the exception of guards, Winters was left alone in the Infirmary.

Having been stuck on this planet since the crash back in 1947. The recent crash gave her hope, that maybe someone had finally come for her. But she was wrong, no one was coming for her, that she was certain.

The crash gave some hope though; the government had been covering things up from day one and she was intent on exposing them. Since they made it impossible to find a way home.

The opportunity had at last presented itself. The Celestial Ring, hidden here in this base, a site she never thought she'd see again; she almost gave up hope finding one on this planet.

But was finding it worth the life of an individual, she may have killed or trapped in another reality.

An ability she had 'shifting reality but only on a certain level," it helped her gain access to this base and escape that crash, along with the false identity in case she was seen. But to touch things she needed to be fully corporal and at that moment she may have condemned someone to a life of torment having been caught in the change of flux.

She could help them; help them locate their missing friend. But only at the risk of exposing herself, to whom she really is. Is it worth it?

**TBC.**

I hope this offered up some explanations. Please read and review thanks. More coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**I swear you guys must read my mind sometimes lol; thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

Elizabeth woke suddenly from where she sat on the bench, looking at the clock she found that three more hours had past.

Elizabeth got up and moved over to the basin in the corner of the room and looked into the mirror above it. What she saw shocked her, cuts had slowly formed on her face and the odd bruise could be seen.

She then remembered something Rodney said. "When you arrive the other side of the Gate your original pattern should re-insert itself."

"I didn't arrive at the right location Rodney," she whispered to herself, "what's happening to me?"

-----

After three long hours cooped up in the Infirmary, Winters found herself being led into a small interview room. She looked around and could see the table and chairs along with a one-way window inserted into the wall.

The guard moved her over to the chair opposite the window and seconds later General Landry walked in and sat in the seat opposite her. The armed guard remained in front of the now closed door.

After Landry had looked through the file on the desk he looked at Winters. "My team have gone through the security footage of this base, to find out how you walked in here without been seen."

"Find anything?" She asked.

Landry shook his head. "We only found footage of you entering this complex after that no trace; until the incident in the Gate room, which is being looked at."

-----

Behind the one-way window O'Neil stood and watched the interview take place, along with Richard Woolsey.

-----

"How did you manage it?" Questioned Landry.

"I could show you, but can you guarantee my freedom after I do?"

"Depends on the circumstances. Given the fact we've just lost an imported member of this programme thanks to your interference."

"What if I said there maybe a way I can get that person back for you?"

"How can you bring her back from the dead?" Landry showed her a photo of Doctor Weir, which he pulled out from the file.

She looked at it, before looking back at him. "Is this the person?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think she's dead?"

"You saw, she got caught in the Wormhole of the Gate when it closed down."

Winters looked at him, and then at the mirror behind him.

Landry turned round to see what she was interested in, only to turn back to find she had gone.

-----

Back in Atlantis Rodney was going over the SGC recording of the incident, to try and find out exactly what went wrong; why this Winters person was able to send a power surge through the Wormhole causing it to shut down.

Rodney was watching it when something strange happened. The minute Winters touched the puddle; he watched as she appeared to fade replaced by Elizabeth's image. It was at the point the surge took place.

He quickly scanned back the recording to double check what he had seen and paused it the second Elizabeth's image took over Winters. Rodney quickly activated his earpiece. "Sheppard, Colonel Carter, please report to my lab stat."

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. More coming soon!


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine**

John and Carter arrived in McKay's lab soon after they received the call. "What is it Doctor McKay." Asked Carter as she stood next to him, John stood the other side.

McKay pointed at the laptop to show them what he had discovered.

"Elizabeth?" Muttered John as he looked at the screen.

"It would seem she partially came through the wormhole, but due to whatever reason never fully materialized."

Carter looked at John, but the question was directed at Rodney. "Can you find out what transpired?"

"Not till I know, who this Winters person is and what she's capable off."

"With any luck will have an answer soon. General Landry is interviewing her right now." Responded Carter.

-----

Landry quickly activated his earpiece soon after she disappeared to raise the security alarms. But Jack interrupted his transmission. "You can relax General she's in here."

Landry turned to face the view screen; moved over to it and turned on the visibility screen and could see Winters standing next to Jack. "How did you do that?"

"Temporal shift, I can move through dimensions."

"This is how you can help us find Doctor Weir?" Asked Jack.

Winters nodded. "I believe she may have got caught up in the shift when I fully materialized to touch the Ancestral Ring. With the combined energy of the ring she may have been knocked into another dimension."

Jack looked at Landry before looking back at her. "And you can find her, how?"

"I should be able to. But I'll need an object of hers to help identity her signature. Otherwise I could end up bringing back the wrong Doctor Weir."

Jack looked and Landry again. "Your call."

Seeing as they had nothing to loose Landry nodded. "I'll contact Atlantis have them transport something of Weir's through."

"I do have one request." Both Landry and Jack looked at her. "Allow me to use the ring to return home after this agreement is finished with."

-----

"Time's up Doctor Weir." Called O'Neil as he entered the cell room, flagged by two the two guards who had watched over it.

Doctor Weir half looked up as she sat on the bench. If she was going down as a traitor then she was going to be defiant till the end and decided to ignore any of O'Neil's orders thrown at her.

Unfortunately O'Neil didn't give any, instead he nodded to the guards with him, and they walked over and yanked her of the bench by both arms, then dragged her out the room.

The small group had turned a few corridors before someone jumped them. Two Wraith blasts we're fired and the two guards collapsed into a heap on the floor, unable to support her own weight any longer, Elizabeth fell down with them. Jack who was leading the group spun round to see who their attacker was.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "More coming soon!"


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

**Chapter Ten**

Jack was stunned to find he was facing another Doctor Weir, who was holding a Wraith stunner, how that was possible he wasn't sure. "General 'O' Neil," she greeted sarcastically as she walked up to Elizabeth and bent down to see her face having turned it round, "I see the stories are true about this impostor."

Elizabeth tried to keep her eyes open, as her counterpart looked at her, but darkness soon followed and she knew no more.

O'Neil pulled the gun from his belt and pointed it at Doctor Weir. "Who are you and what do you want."

Also with her was Kavanaugh who had signed up for the Atlantis programme and turned traitor along with the rest of the team. "Don't you recognize, our esteemed leader?"

"Not possible, if you are the true Doctor Weir, then who is she; that's been sitting in a cell for the past seven hours." Questioned Jack.

"Something we intend to find out, I don't particularly like people walking around posing as me." Doctor Weir discreetly placed a small object on Elizabeth's neck. "Mind you whoever she is, she certainly doesn't look to well."

O'Neil cautioned Doctor Weir with the gun as she stood back up. "Just a minute, how did you get through the Gate undetected?"

"Pleaseee. You forget. We have technology well beyond your capability, we no longer need to use the Gate."

At that point the alarm sounded and an announcement came through the radio. "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Whilst O'Neil was distracted from their decoy, Doctor Weir took the opportunity to make their escape, along with Elizabeth. "Now John!" She shouted, having activated her earpiece.

A beam of light flooded the area, causing Jack to cover his eyes. Once he uncovered them, apart from his group, the corridor was empty.

-----

Back in the real universe, John and Rodney listened to Carter as they sat her office, she informed them of the latest development. "Winters has agreed to help us track down Doctor Weir, apparently she was transported or in her words knocked into another dimension during a temporal shift of some kind."

"How, exactly is she helping us?" Asked John.

"It was seem Winters has the ability to walk between dimensions as a way of concealing herself, and can jump off wherever she likes. But in reality this is her plain of existence so she can't stay in any one reality for too long."

"Interesting." Mused Rodney after listening too the conversation. "I assume she can transport others too?"

Carter looked at him. "It would seem so."

----

Beckett looked up having been examining the unconscious Elizabeth 'who was laid out on one of the beds' as the alternate Doctor Weir walked into their Infirmary on Atlantis. "What have you got for me Doctor Beckett?"

"She is you." He blurted out.

Doctor Weir stopped by Elizabeth's bed. "Come again?"

"I can't explain it, but her DNA matches yours. Also I found something interesting. Could be the reason her body is breaking down."

He showed her the readings from the scan. "There are traces that her body once suffered server damage and somehow was repaired. But for whatever reason the effects are reversing."

"Interesting, could she be a clone, an experiment gone wrong maybe?"

"No she's as real as you or me. It was seem some kind of intervention was used that regenerated her damaged cells."

"If we knew more about this technology Doctor, it could help us considerably."

"I'll see what I can do."

Doctor Weir nodded. "Keep me informed." With that she left the room.

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. "More coming soon!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the alerts and reviews.**

A little note regarding this and the last few chapters. To make it easier to tell, which Weir is who. The main Weir I've called Elizabeth whilst the alternate reality Weir is known as Doctor Weir. But I'm sure you figured that out, so without keeping you waiting any longer here's the next chapter with a nice little surprise at the end ;). Enjoy :)

**Chapter Eleven**

Once Doctor Weir had left, Carson pulled a medical machine over to the bed and placed some suckers attached to wires on each side of Elizabeth's forehead. "Lets see, what secrets you're hiding." Flipping a switch on the machine a holograph image of Elizabeth appeared; standing by the bed.

The holograph image of Elizabeth looked around the room, somewhat troubled as to what was going on. It was then her eyes fell on her original form; sleeping in bedclothes designed for medical patients. "What's going on?" She spun round to face the man standing opposite her. "Carson!"

"You know me?"

"Of course I know you, or knew you. I thought you were dead? No… wait… different reality. That is if I'm still in the world I last remember?"

Cason nodded. "You are, we transported you here to Atlantis, having beamed you on board our new battlecruiser." He paused to give her time to adjust to the situation. "I called up a holograph image of you and duplicated your memories into the data buffer in this machine." Carson tapped a small device standing on a wheelie table next to him. "So we can communicate with each other."

"Why? Can you not just wake me up?"

Carson shook his head. "Not without causing further damage to your system. Your body appears to be experience the reversal effect of an experiment, we're not hundred percent sure why."

"And you hope, I can provide you with an answer?"

"It would be a considerable help if you could."

"I'm not sure I can trust you people. I remember seeing my other self before passing out. Is she here? I know she shot the security guards near me."

"SGC were taking you to your death."

"I know but her tone of voice didn't inspire me."

-----

Winters stood by the Gate ready to begin her search for their Elizabeth; with the help of one of the objects she use to carry around with her all the time; her pocket watch. Having rubbed the front of it with her two thumbs, she looked at General Landry. "I'm ready."

"Bring her back home." Asked Landry. He watched as she shifted into another reality the minute she had a trace.

Once Winters arrived at her destination she kept herself hidden. Security alarms where ringing and everyone was running around like mad haters trying to pin point the source of the distress. She was still in the Gate Room, it looked similar to the one she left only these people were dressed different.

She followed the security guards who had left the room down a long corridor and could here their O'Neil barking orders. "Secure the base and find her, find them both!"

Once she could see him, he was yelling at the two guards who were with him, once they had picked themselves up from the floor somewhat dazed. "Get the Daedlus ready, where going after them. It's time we put an end to Doctor Weir's desire to control Atlantis."

'The Daedlus,' thought Winters, 'has Elizabeth been taken to Atlantis?' She followed O'Neil through the corridors of the SGC and they came to a door. The nameplate read. 'Commander Daniel Jackson.' He knocked on it and once he received a gruff come in. Winters entered behind him.

She stood and listened to the conversation, O'Neil started, even though Daniel didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Commander, I need you to command the Daedlus, we're going to re-take Atlantis."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Twelve**

Winters had heard enough; rebels in control of Atlantis had captured Elizabeth. The only way she was ever going to get there unseen, was by shifting back into her reality and hopefully convince General 'O' Neil to let her use their Gate, before this strike force arrived.

-----

In the Gate Room on Atlantis, the Stargate was active. Winters crossed through the event horizon as Rodney and John stood and watched.

Once the Gate had shut down, John stepped forward to introduce himself. "Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Ma'am."

"Tracey Winters."

The two shook hands before Rodney stepped forward. "I'm Rodney McKay." But Winters ignored him and looked around the room.

Rodney decided to challenge her. "Tracey Winters, is that your formal name or a made up one to cover your true identity?"

"Whilst my current address is Earth, you could call it my formal name. I don't really have a name so to speak." She stopped looking around and turned to face John. "If you don't mind I would like to get this over with."

-----

"Dr. Weir." Carson entered her office with a medical report in hand.

Dr. Weir stopped what she was doing. "Carson, I hope you have some good news for me?"

"Nanites." He handed her his data pad. "They are the reason Elizabeth's body repaired itself so quickly."

She took the pad and looked at the information on it. "Nanites, are you talking about the microscopic robots we encountered during the Replicator invasion?"

"Yes, the same ones. We were able to acquire some during our experiment on the Replicator we captured. I believe with the right coding, these Nanites could be introduced into living flesh, we'd became virtual indestructible."

"But you said, Elizabeth's body was breaking down."

"That's because they are no longer in her bloodstream, apparently her people were in the middle of an experiment to remove the Nanties using Gate technology, but something went wrong, her original pattern wasn't re-introduced when she stepped through the Gate, because she ended up here."

Dr. Weir considered the information, before taking it to the next level. "Worst case scenario, should you try this experiment."

"We could all end up dead. But I'm 90 sure I can perfect this, and so we won't have to test the experiment on any off us, we can use Elizabeth as a test subject."

Dr. Weir handed him back the pad. "Do it."

"Yes Ma'am."

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	14. Chapter 13

I did post about the videos when I transferred Kindu's at the weekend

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elizabeth woke up feeling as good as new. Only should couldn't understand why, not long ago she was at death's door. Now that feeling is gone.

She could soon see Carson starring down at her once her vision had cleared and he looked at her with a sinister smile on his face. It only took a moment to realise her arms and feet were bound.

"For your own protection. If not our own." Said Carson as he removed a pen torch from his lab coat pocket and then shone it into her eyes.

"What have you done to me?"

"I've re-introduced the Nanites like we talked about."

"We talked about?"

"No of course you won't remember the conversion we had whist you were sleeping."

Elizabeth looked confused. She couldn't remember any conversion with him. But he didn't explain it to her.

"The Nanites were no long in your system." He pocked the torch. "A successful experiment I might add. Won't be long now before I start administering injections to the everyone else on this base."

Elizabeth closed her eyes tight at the word Nanites, so much for wanting to be rid of them. "Have you any idea what you've done?" She all but screamed.

"Saved you life it would seem. You were physically dying."

"I know, and I would've gladly died if it meant being rid of the Nanites inside of me."

Now it's was Carson's turn to act confused. "But why would you refuse such and incredible gift? With these Nanites you are almost indestructible. Look."

Carson retrieved a medical knife from the table nearby and placed it against her forearm.

Elizabeth tried to move it out the way but it was useless with the binds. "Don't."

Biting her teeth together as he sliced a four-inch cut across her arm and she clenched her right hand tight as she felt the pain in induced, she looked at the cut when the knife had been removed. Seconds later it at healed at an incredible rate.

"See."

Just then her double appeared from nowhere. She must have been standing in the shadows watching from afar. "Excellent work Carson."

Dr. Weir ran a finger over the area on Elizabeth's arm were the cut had been. "How long before you can't start the next stage Doctor?"

"As soon as I've replicated some more Nanites. I can start soon after."

Elizabeth tried to reason with them. Even though she knew it would do no good. "You're making a mistake. You have no idea of the dangers you face playing with technology you don't understand."

"What do you want me to do with your double?"

When Carson asked her the question Elizabeth could see her double looking over his shoulder. "Can she be of anymore use to us?"

Carson shook his head.

"If you can. Kill her. She's no longer needed in our plans."

Carson's mouth fell open at those words and Elizabeth's eyes went wide in horror. "I'm a medical Doctor not a murderer. You want someone killed, you do it yourself."

"Fine." She pushed Carson aside, removed her side arm and pointed at Elizabeth.

Carson pushed it aside as she was about to fire.

Furious she turned and faced him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Haven't you learnt anything I've told you? She can't die by conventional means, Elizabeth will heal within minutes you saw it yourself."

"Well. What will kill her then?"

Carson locked eyes with Elizabeth and he shrugged his shoulders. "A massive electrical shock may…?"

Carson didn't get to finish his sentence, because Wraith stunner blasts came from nowhere and engulfed them. The minute they collapsed on to the floor Elizabeth could see a stranger standing behind them.

The stranger came up to her and started on doing her bonds. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I've bent sent by the SGC to bring you home."

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists when they were free. "Bring me home. How did you find me?"

"It's kind off my fault you're here. It's a long story, might I suggest we get moving."

Elizabeth jumped off the bed the minute she was free. "Your fault? Who are you?"

"You can call me Winters."

TBC 


End file.
